


Castillos en el aire (al alcance de los dedos)

by samej



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Community: retoaleatorio, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam siempre aparece demasiado nítido en sus sueños.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castillos en el aire (al alcance de los dedos)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).



> **Spoilers Blue Lily Lily Blue**.
> 
> Escrito en el [reto de música en español](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/5447.html?thread=289095#t289095) de [.](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com)

Ronan siempre ha sabido distinguir los sueños de la realidad. Hay una cualidad distinta en las cosas, en el aire, como si estuviera dibujado con un lápiz más gordo de lo normal. Los bordes se desdibujan si los mira demasiado tiempo. 

Excepto Adam. Adam siempre aparece demasiado nítido en sus sueños.

*

Por lo general la presencia de otros es inocua. Los horrores solo persiguen a Ronan y suelen dejar a los demás en paz, que permanecen en un segundo plano. 

Pero Adam es diferente, Ronan lo nota de cierta manera. Como si su presencia influyera en el paisaje de una manera que ni siquiera Gansey es capaz. 

A Ronan no le gusta soñar con Adam en general, pero aún menos cuando interactúan de alguna manera.

*

A veces Adam le coge del brazo y le insta a seguirle.

—Corre, no hay tiempo. 

Ronan le hace caso porque le falta voluntad, en los sueños, cuando está Adam. No tiene fuerza para soltarse del agarre.

—Dónde narices vamos, Parrish. 

Adam le mira como si fuera imbécil.

—¿Es que no quieres salvarle?

No sabe de quién habla y la expresión de Adam se vuelve mezquina, se mezcla con otras caras hasta que no parece él. Parece Declan. Parece Glendowen, solo que no. 

Parece la muerte.

Ronan despierta confuso y frustrado por no saber interpretar nada, y no puede evitar saltar más rápido cuando está con Adam, más tarde. 

—¿Qué puta mosca te ha picado hoy? 

Ronan no puede contarle qué le pasa porque no puede mentir y no quiere decir la verdad. .

*

Muere en ellos, a veces. Ronan no se puede mover, lo intenta pero hay manera, se le hunden los pies en el barro. Coge poder de donde no debe, lo roba (debería pedirlo, debería pedir pero cuando le ve, lleno de sangre, o con la cara morada de la falta de aire no puede pedir, coge y coge y _coge_ hasta que lo deja todo seco), y tiene que verlo con detalle y se despierta y tiene hierba y tierra en las manos de arañar el suelo para arrastrarse hasta él mientras dormía. 

*

A veces le basta oírle respirar un metro sobre él, otras están separados y odia su teléfono móvil pero odia más que Adam no tenga ninguno. 

El tiempo pasa agónico entre trago y trago hasta que le vuelve a ver.

*

Algunos sueños le hacen evitar su mirada durante horas, sueños que se le cuelan en los pensamientos horas después de despertar, la cara de Adam cerca de la suya, demasiado cerca, sus labios casi rozando los suyos, los árboles susurrando a su alrededor palabras en latín que no consigue entender, no consigue escuchar, no le importan. 

Se puede perder en esos ojos, esos sueños.

Se fuerza a despertarse porque sabe que no son reales, y no le gusta soñar con lo que no puede tener. 

*

Ronan tiene tres secretos, cada uno de ellos con muchas capas. Añade una nueva al segundo de ellos.

Ronan tiene sueños que no son suyos.

*

Duerme en el suelo de su habitación los días que no están en The Barns jugando con lo que no deberían. Le ha pasado quedarse dormido en su cama, después de teorizar durante horas sobre su poder, sobre el de Adam, sobre cómo puede mantenerse un sueño vivo. Le ha pasado despertarse con el brazo mal colocado contra la pared, la postura incómoda y el cuello sobre el muslo de Adam, que ronca suavemente y cuya mano le roza el pelo. 

Quizá es eso, quizá es tocarse, pero sueña con una caravana y con un miedo visceral que le lacera las entrañas. Sueña que no escucha nada por uno de los oídos. Cuando el hombre aparece, Ronan solo puede levantar los brazos y rezar por que no dure mucho. 

*

Los sueños de Adam no se parecen en nada a los de Ronan. Le dejan moratones en las costillas y una sensación de ahogo peor a que le persigan horrores y les vea matar su propio cuerpo. 

*

Aunque no termina de saber qué hacen entre ellos para entenderse, lo hacen, de alguna manera. Se guardan todo, pero sus manos huelen a la crema que dejó y hay ocasiones en las que están demasiado cerca y no se acercan pero tampoco se apartan. 

La mirada de Adam es demasiado dura para unos ojos tan azules.

Adam era un misterio antes de Cabeswater. 

Al principio fue una imposición de Gansey, o del destino, como Blue, y precisamente por eso no intentó nunca desentrañarle, bastante tenía consigo mismo, si tiene que ser sincero. Gansey nunca le dejó de lado, y realmente es lo único que le importaba, aunque no lo dijera.

Después dejó de ser lo impuesto para ser _Adam_ orgulloso y cabello desigual, con callos en las manos y ojeras perennes de trabajar demasiado. 

* 

Despierta, y sabe que no está solo, y sabe que hoy no ha controlado sus sueños, que no eran suyos. Un bosque (uno, como si no supiera exactamente cuál era) se hacía pequeño alrededor de Adam, y cerraba los caminos por los que podía llegar hacia él; los árboles hablaban en latín y Adam gritaba que no los entendía. Su voz se oía cada vez más apagada mientras las ramas venían de todos los lados a cubrirle, ignorando a Ronan aunque éste intentaba cortarlas. Le pegaban latigazos que prácticamente no notaba, pero eran demasiados como para poder llegar hasta él.

Gritó “¡Adam!” y él le miró a los ojos por las rendijas que aún dejaban ver su cara entre las ramas. “Despierta, Ronan”. 

Tarda unos segundos en abrir los ojos y cuando lo hace solo ve la pared vieja y grisácea de la habitación de Adam. Aún no ha amanecido pero la claridad empieza a no ser total afuera, y Ronan se hace consciente de su postura, de que Adam está detrás de él, no pegados (gracias a dios) pero la cama no es tan grande como para que puedan separarse más de diez centímetros. 

Está seguro de que Adam lo sabe, o lo sabrá cuando se despierte. Quizá lo ha sabido antes, otras veces, quizá ambos saben que todo está demasiado entrelazado como para empezar a distinguir quién crea las pesadillas y quién las sufre. 

Es agudamente consciente de las partes en las que se rozan, de su pie rozando un empeine frío, de las rodillas huesudas contra la parte trasera de sus muslo, del brazo que se apoya en su bíceps, la mano que cae en su visión, del aire caliente que llega hasta su nuca.

Tiene que levantarse y tumbarse en el suelo o meterse al baño y darse una ducha fría. Llena los pulmones profundamente un par de veces antes de moverse para coger la mano de Adam y quitársela de encima, pero se mueve antes de que la toque, rodea su bíceps y le sujeta, sin fuerza pero con determinación, a la cama. 

Ronan es consciente de repente de que la cadencia de la respiración de Adam es diferente. _Quédate_ resuena en la habitación, a pesar de que ninguno abre la boca.

Duda durante largos segundos, tenso bajo el toque de sus dedos en la piel, justo en el borde de la camiseta. 

Se relaja, al final, y se hunde en el colchón que cruje bajo sus cuerpos. El agarre sobre su brazo se vuelve suave, casi una caricia, al igual que la respiración de Adam tras él. 

Ronan gira la cabeza hacia abajo, hacia la almohada, para tapar la expresión de su cara a pesar de que nadie la pueda ver.


End file.
